


Winter

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is in Boston during a very bad snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarpedMinded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and company. 
> 
> Prompts: Written for Round 70 at femslash_minis for warpedminded who wanted AU, snow, saving the other from hypothermia and meeting for the first time. 
> 
> Notes: This is very AU. Buffy meets Faith for the first time in Boston instead of Sunnydale.

Buffy had never been to Boston before. She's not even sure why Giles had decided that she needed to urgently go there in the middle of Christmas holidays. In fact right now, she's not very happy with her Watcher. It's freezing cold and the person that Buffy's supposed to be meeting hasn't yet arrived. Buffy's beginning to think that this East Coast Slayer is either exceptionally irresponsible or that her Watcher sent her off to California. 

Buffy pulls her coat together as she shivers. The air in the abandoned church seems to be getting colder and colder. She thinks that she should be okay with the cold. After all she used to dream about being a professional ice skater back in LA, when things were still normal. But it's been a long time since she's been on the inside of an ice rink. She's not even aware that her teeth are chattering until a hand lands on her shoulder. Buffy stumbles off of the wooden pew, her body numb from the cold. 

"Buffy?" 

Her name rolls off the lips of a young brunette. Buffy blinks her eyes as she nods, her body is far too cold. The other woman is dressed much more warmly than Buffy is and Buffy thinks that perhaps she's somewhat underdressed for the occasion. She attempts to make some witty comment but nothing comes out. 

"I'm Faith. Come on, my car is just outside." 

Buffy allows herself to be pulled up and she can't help but shiver again as they start to walk towards the door. Faith pulls off her heavy parka and wraps it around Buffy. 

"I can't believe that your Watcher thought it'd be a good idea to play cloak and dagger for the first time we met up. Diana, that's my Watcher, suggested a coffee shop but your Watcher was against it." 

"Remind me to have a conversation about that." 

"Especially in this cold. Even the vamps are in hiding. The weather report says that this is the worse snow storm in a century to hit Boston." 

Buffy would roll her eyes if her whole body wasn't so numb. She's starting to feel a little better in the warmth of the parka, it still has some of Faith's residual body heat. She snuggles a little deeper into the heavy coat as Faith pushes the door open. Everything's covered in a blanket of white. It wasn't quite that bad when she had first arrived. 

"I would have been here sooner but traffic was pretty bad.," Faith says. 

Faith helps her into a beat up car and Buffy wonders if it'll handle the snow. Before she can ask, Faith's slammed the door shut and is moving around towards the driver's side of the car. Buffy's starting to feel warm again when Faith climbs into the car. 

"I know it doesn't look like much but this car's pretty good," Faith says. 

Buffy watches as Faith inserts the key into the ignition and for a moment, her heart is in her mouth as Faith tries to start it. The engine is reluctant but it eventually turns over and heat starts pouring out of the vents. Buffy puts her hands on one of the vents, desperate to warm up her numb fingers. However as Faith tries to pull out of the parking space, she encounters problems when the tires won't grip on the snow and ice. With a sigh, Faith turns the engine off. 

"I don't think we'll be getting anywhere tonight," Faith says. 

"But it's cold," Buffy whines. 

"Come on, lets get back into the church, it should be warmer than out here." 

Buffy reluctantly steps out of the car, as Faith walks around to the trunk. 

"Wanna give me a hand?" Faith asks. 

Buffy's surprised to see a box sitting in the trunk, she lifts it up for Faith, while the other Slayer grabs a few other items. 

"Diana wanted to make sure I was prepared in case anything like this happened," Faith says as she slams the trunk down.

"What do you have?" 

"Some food, blankets, candles, things like that. We should be able to make it through the night," Faith says. 

* * * 

Sure enough, Faith was able to find a small room off of the main section of the Church that actually had a fire place. Buffy thinks that this might have been where the priest had an office of some sort, whatever the case Buffy's not complaining. Faith had even found some old wooden chairs that she'd broken up into fire wood. It's not much but it's a lot warmer than before. 

Buffy shivers as Faith re-enters the room again. She has some more broken up wood in her arms that she drops down close to the fire before Faith settles down on the floor, with a blanket wrapped around her body. Buffy licks her lips as she tries to think of something to say in the suddenly tense silence. For some reason, being with Faith reminds her an awful lot of being with Angel instead of being with Kendra. 

"At least we won't have to worry about vamps," Faith says. 

"Yeah there's that," Buffy replies, feeling stupid. 

* * *

Buffy's not quite sure what time it is. She's not even sure what woke her up. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark and she realizes that the fire must have gone out sometime during the night. Buffy's just about to snuggle under the weight of the parka and blankets when she hears Faith's teeth chattering. The brunette Slayer had taken first watch, even though they were safe and sound in a church. Buffy's not quite sure what her reasoning had been but she wasn't about to question it. 

"Faith?" Buffy calls out. 

"Ye-yeah," Faith replies. 

"Come here," Buffy says. 

There's barely enough room for the two of them underneath the parka and blankets. Buffy's worried with how cold Faith is. She remembers Xander jokingly saying something about how sex could save someone from hypothermia. Buffy's not even sure how that thought is in her head but once it's there, she can't seem to banish it. 

"Is there anymore wood?" Buffy asks. 

"Not unless we start hacking apart the pews." 

It seems like far too much work, so Buffy pulls the other Slayer closer until they're laying wrapped up. She's not quite sure where she ends and Faith begins. Faith shudders when Buffy slips her warm hands underneath Faith's top. Buffy feels selfish when she feels how thin the top is. Here she is in a heavy sweater and she's monopolizing Faith's parka and most of the blankets, while Faith is barely wearing anything. 

"Your hands are warm," Faith says. 

Buffy can't think of anything to say that won't sound completely stupid so she bites her lips and murmurs something against Faith's shoulder. Faith shifts, which causes Buffy's hands to move upward, dangerously close to Faith's bra and Xander's voice is ringing in Buffy's head. She almost groans when she realizes that maybe the thought of having sex with Faith wouldn't be such a bad idea. She likes the way that Faith feels pressed up against her. It's almost as if Faith can read her mind when she presses up closer. 

Soon enough Faith's breathing deepens and she starts to feel warmer against Buffy. Buffy lies there, her eyes wide open in the darkness as she tries to figure out what she feels about this Slayer. She had never felt anything inappropriate towards Kendra but with Faith she's hyper aware of the silky texture of her skin, the feel of her curves underneath her arms, and the way she smells. Buffy's certain that she won't fall asleep. 

* * *

Buffy wakes up to the feel of a chaste kiss being pressed against her lips. She opens her eyes and finds herself staring up into Faith's brown eyes. Buffy sighs when Faith pulls away. 

"What was that for?" Buffy sleepily asks. 

"Saving my life," Faith replies. 

"You did the same for me," Buffy says as she pulls Faith down for another kiss. 

Kissing Faith feels a lot different than kissing any boy has ever felt and Buffy thinks that maybe given half a chance she could get used to it. Faith pulls away again.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, let's see about getting us out of here and somewhere warmer." 

 

((END))


End file.
